Il Konna
by untoldlies-unheldhands
Summary: OCXAmon...I am the night. I right what is wrong and I kill the wrongdoers...end of story... A strange shedevil kills the witch Amon and Robin are hunting. What happens to the partners when she becomes 'The Avenger? And why does she call Amon 'Konna? There


Shien stood on the edge of the building, looking down on the two figures below her. They were walking into a trap. Turning she stalked down the side of the building and lept down, landing like a cat. Shien straightened herself and then slunk off in to the darkness. Her eyes shined a neon purple color as her night vision kicked in. Her instincts kicked in and she was on the prowl...

"Amon? Amon are you there?" Michael's voice crackled through the ear piece. Amon didn't answer so he continued, "Amon, there's been an explosion of engery in your area. I'm not sure if you should be worried or just ingore it. It reads purple on the scaner..." Robin stopped walking, her eyes darting around the area, "Someone's watching us. I can feel their power..." Her partner only readied his gun and continued on. Turning the corner he froze. Robin, who wasn't paying attention, bumped into his back. She too, peeked around the corner and gasped quietly. There, at the end of the alley way, was a devilish looking creature standing about 7 feet tall. In it's hand was the witch they were hunting. Huge black bat-like wings stemmed from it's back and knife-like claws protruded from it's hands. On it's head were two long horns. They were black with purple lines running along them. The beast roared at the witch in a forgotten language, "Isha donni aem toma sheatee il konna!" The witch shook with fear as power radiated from the inhuman creature. Snarling it threw the witch to the ground, "Mon liem aem iera sie!" Purple energy gathered in it's left hand threateningly. Robin couldn't take it anymore, she wasn't going to let the thing kill the witch.

Rushing out she yelled, "Stop! Stop it! Don't kill him!" The devil-thing ignored her commands. Determined to save the witch she shot fire at the creature. It turned to her and growled angerly, "Aem sepi ot sie ote!" Robin backed up in fear and the demon turned back to the witch. The purple energy shot out and the he-witch screamed in agony. His body floated into the air as orbs of yellow light streamed out of him. The flow of the yellow orbs slowed to almost completely dead and the he-witch landed softly on the ground. Amon shot a orbo bullet at the creature's back and it made a grunting sound. The inhuman beast turned and looked sadly at Amon before kneeling to him, "Il evol, e veha neaa ingoish mon aem. Ti si annito ot eb naiti...E evol aem..."

Shien crept along behind the man, him never knowing she was there until it was too late. Angerly she jerked him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall. Fuming Shien forgot to speak the common tongue. Even so she knew Deak, the he-witch, knew what she was saying, "How dare you ever attack my mate!" He just grinned insanely at her. She knew he was secretly frightened, she could tell. He was shaking violently in her grasp. Naturally any human or witch would. Snarling at Deak, she through him to the ground, "For that you will die!" Gathering her powers in her left hand she moved threatingly at him. Shien was about to let the energy go when she felt a wave of warm energy on her side. Turning she saw a chestnut-haired female witch. _That must be Deak's mate...She's helping him lure my beloved mate here. She will die if she does not back down! _Shien growled at the young female witch, "You want to die too!" The she-witch backed away quickly, Shien could smell the fear on her. _That's right. Be afraid of me! After all, it's the witches fault I lost my mate..._ Shien wheeled back to Deak and hurled the purple sphere of energy at him. His body lifted up in the air and he screamed as his powers were ripped from his body and soul. His very being was losing a part of itself and he could do not thing to stop it. Yellow orbs of his body exited him and entered back into the sky.

Shien sensed the presence of her long lost mate and a great weight lifted from her chest. He was a live and well...She stood completely still as he readied his gun. Aiming it percisely, he pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged itself in the center of her back. Sadly Shien groaned in pain, not of the flesh but of the heart and soul. She knew that this would happen, but it still hurt to be thought of as a monster by the one you love with your entire being. Shien turned mouringly towards the she-witch and her steel-eyed love, before kneeling to him. Caught up in the emotions she didn't remember to switch back to the common tongue, "My love, I have been looking for you. It is good to be back...I love you..."

Amon looked at the she-devil and something in his heart struck familarity. "We don't understand..." Robin said from behind Amon. _Oh, I forgot! They speak the common tongue..._ "I'm sorry. I forgot you speak the common tongue...My name is Shien." she looked up at Amon from her kneeling state. Memories flashed before his eyes in a blur, he couldn't tell what they were.

Flashback

A man dressed in all black embraced a woman dressed in all black as well. The view was blurry so he couldn't tell what they looked like. The wind blew and howled in his ears. _"I love you more than anything in the world...Never forget that...I'll look for you for all eternity...Wait for me..." _the woman kissed the man deeply and then pushed him out the door. White lights flashed and then there were gun shots. Screams of pain and agony emitted from the woman and then...silence.

End Flashback

"Amon!" Robin called as her partner fell. In a flash Shien was there, supporting him. "Onee uchs sa aemiisa ouddatee eb no eth desimmee...(One such as youself shouldn't be on the ground)" Shien purred. Confusion in the young witch's eyes told her that neither of them had understood. "Never mind..." Amon blacked out with Shien's voice being the last on his mind. Shien turned her attention to the young witch..._Robin he called her_..."Come, let's go Robin. Can you fly?" Robin shook her head 'no'. "Well then climb on my back." Shien, holding Amon bridal-style, knelt for Robin. The young witch clamboured up on Shien's back, accidentally jabbing the bullet wound. "Sepi! Be careful, I'm not completely immune to pain..." "Oh, I'm sorry." Robin said in her quiet voice. Shien only grunted and then with a swipe of her massive bat-like wings they were up in the air. _Wow, this is amazing...It's so beautiful, it looks almost serine in a way..._Robin's eyes grew at the expanse of lights in the city. "Beautiful isn't it?" Shien smiled, her two k-nine like fangs visible.


End file.
